Red To Black Berry
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: After being thrown out of the house yet AGAIN. Shuichi listens to what Yuki says and goes away to 'fix himself'. But with him gone...how will Yuki fair? Will Shuichi go from a red to black berry? ShuichiXEiri
1. Redberry

**Red to Black Berry**

**Redberry**

He had been kicked out again. Yuki said he was acting immature. Said that he needed to grow up. Said that he was childish. Yuki said that he wanted Shuichi to act more responsible, and like an adult. Yuki had _said_ so. And what Yuki wanted, Yuki got.

That would be why Shuichi was here now. Standing in front of the giant wrought iron gate that opened to one of the largest mansions in France. He could only hope the person he was seeking was home. He wanted, no needed her help. Because Yuki had said so. She was the only one who he believed, could help him.

The gates opened easily enough if you knew how to unlock them from the outside. Shuichi could remember a time when the Lady of the manor had told him what to pull, and where to enter. That was eleven years ago. He had been eight then. She wasn't the first to compliment his voice, but it had meant more from her then any other at the time. That was how they had become friends.

She told him once that if he ever needed anything that she would help, no matter the cost. He certainly hoped she would keep her end of that statement. He walked up the long drive and reached up to grasp the door knocker, the ivory was a stark contrast to the dark mahogany doors. Fitting though, for the diggers looked elegant and spooky against the breast of the expertly carved woman inlayed into the door. The point pierced her heart at every tap of the hand.

The door was answered by a tall broad shouldered man. The man raised a brow at my obviously disheveled appearance. I was not exactly dressed for a meeting of such high standers but as was decorum he had to at least give me an audience for making it past the gate.

"Your name and business please," He asked civilly and in a dull voice.

"Shindou, Shuichi. I'm here to speak with Lady Adrienne Bane Bastian." He kept his voice as level as possible but he was about to break under the stress.

"Oh is that all," He joked while rolling his eyes. "Well follow me then, but be warned that her Ladyship may not be in the best of moods, the stock market just crashed and she's been up day and night trying to reap all the benefits from it." He spoke as he led him down the entrance hall and up the main staircase. Finally into a parlor where a young woman sat furiously typing away at her computer while screaming obscenities at the person on the other end of her phone.

"A visitor for you Lady Adrienne, Shindou, Shuichi." He turned and left after muttering a 'good luck kid'.

She set the phone down and her hands came off the keys. "What?" She sounded pissed.

"You said if I ever needed it, you would help me no matter the cost." Her entire body froze at this before she slowly turned to face him.

The French accent was vivid in her voice as she said, "My Little Strawberry?" She sounded almost hopeful. He blushingly nodded to answer.

"Oh how have you been?!?" She leapt from her chair to huge him and he had to smile.

He would have answered if not for the tears running down his face and the knot in his throat. His shoulders shook and she raised her head to look at his face from the feeling.

"What is wrong my Berry?"

He sank to the floor with her in his arms as her cried into her bodice. "Yuki,"

"Who is Yuki? Shuichi? Answer me." She pulled his face to hers and kissed away his tears. "Here come, you must calm down." She stated as she pulled him up onto one of the parlor couches. Once he was calmed down he began his story.

"You know how I wanted to be a singer? Just like Sakuma-san?" He started.

"Oui."

"I did it. I became a famous singer in Japan."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. But before I did I met Yuki. He's a famous romance novel author. He was harsh and mean, but I fell in love."

"Oui."

"We became lovers right around the time I signed a contract with NG. NG is a music company headed by Tohma Seguchi of Nittle Grasper. Nittle Grasper reformed and I got to find out about Yuki's past. But it wasn't a very happy one."

"Je vois."

"Yuki gets angry easily when he has a deadline. He usually just throws me out of the house. It's nothing abnormal but every time he says almost the same thing. 'Grow up', 'Your immature', 'Be more responsible'. I want to, I really do but I don't know how. Help me? Please."

"Oui. But first know that growing up is a state of mind. To be an adult you must have self restraint. I can help you to get into the habit of making smart choices but you have to keep up with it."

"Okay."

"Now another thing we can focus on is the outside. Even if you change massively on the inside, it will mean little if you can't get people to see the change. A new outward appearance would make people expect a difference, thus setting the stage. Tonight we both must rest, tomorrow, we get to work." She smiled as she bid him to rise.

"Thank you so much. Good night Dri."

"Good night My Little Strawberry."

♫

♪

♫

The next morning came early but Shuichi didn't mind. He was going to get to make Yuki happy. It was worth it and so much more. Him and Dri were going to catch up while fixing him, he was so happy.

He changed into the cloths laid out for him and had to belt the pants as they were a little too big. He slipped on his shoes and shoveled down the breakfast sitting on a tray beside his bed. He was out the door and down the stairs in two seconds flat. He was pleasantly greeted with the sight of Dri getting ready to leave. It was at times like these that he really got to appreciate her beauty. Eleven years can change a person.

Her heeled feet lead up creamy buttermilk legs through the slit in her dress that stopped at the top of her thighs. Over her tight butt to her waist which was hugged by the thick black velvet. Up to her glorious breasts that screamed D cup where he could just see the ridge of her corset. Her elegant throat adorned with a black ribbon and silver cat bell. Petite chin set in alabaster, hallow cheeks, an aristocratic strait pointed nose, high arched brows that framed bloody pools. And to top it off, pouty cherries for lips and a cascade of wine locks.

Oh yes. Adrienne Bane Bastian was definitely a woman any man could fall in love with. All it would take was a batt of those long black lashes and a sigh. If that.

"What are we doing today?" He asked joining her at the door.

"We are going out. I'm going to give you a new image today. Don't question it, I know what I'm doing." She stated.

"I would never." He grinned.

"First lesson, you smile too much. Now that's not really all that bad but it shows your emotions too well. That is bad." Of course he would trust her on such, after all, she had been hounded by the media since birth. Adrienne Bane Bastian of the Billionaire Bastians. That was the first thing he had ever heard her called. At fourteen she had single handedly changed that through stocks. They weren't the Billionaire Bastians anymore, no now they were the Trillionaire Bastians.

"I understand." He practiced removing the smile from his face, it was hard.

They were in the car now driving to god knew where before we stopped the first of many. A beauty salon.

Once inside he was seated and they got to work. On what he had not the faintest idea. He wouldn't know either, until they were done for they had turned him to face away from the mirror and towards Dri who was quizzing him on does and don't as well as scenarios and situations.

When they had finally finished they let him stand to take a look at himself. OH MY GOD! That was the only thought going through his head.

'_I look…I look…I look…Hott.'_

His Sakura pink hair was gone. Well not exactly. They had started by giving him hair extensions. Then streaked some of them a dark off maroon pink. Finally they had taken that and colored in little dots of black. He looked just like a strawberry.

"Well…what do you think? My Little Strawberry," All the salon girls tittered and giggled at the last comment.

"I love it. It's…me." He could see Dri nodding through the reflective glass. "Where to now?"

And they were off again. Next a close store. A café. A cat walk. A…a…a strip bar?

"Why are we here?" He simply had to ask.

"Your new look is all about being sexy. Here you can see an example from front row."

"You're joking." His eyes were wide and disbelieving at this.

"No. Now the first thing you must learn while here is how to achieve a nice pair of bedroom eyes." He groaned, this was one hell of a long day.

When they got home, he hit the shower, then bed.

Minus the first two the next day went much the same day. And the next…and the next…and the next…and the…

♫

♪

♫

It had been a week since the disappearance of Shuichi Shindou. Eiri had kicked him out again, but that was normal. After that he commonly would go to stay at Hiro's house. This time, however, he didn't. No one knew where to look.

Hiro was in a panic. Suguru was in a similar state without his lead singer. Noriko was upset along with Mika both of whom Shuichi had grown on. Ryuichi refused to sing and when he did it was some mournful high pitched wailing. Ayaka was stressed because of Hiro. K looked like he was going to pop a gasket because this was, 'bad for publicity'. Sakano couldn't stop crying saying he had failed in his job by letting Shuichi out of his sight.

And Eiri. Eiri was so distraught – though not outwardly – that he told his editor to fuck off and broke three cameras of reporters that were too persistent for their own good. The last time he had seen him, Eiri looked like he had been crying only minutes before. Hell even he, Tohma Seguchi, cold bastard of NG corp. was worried about him. And as much as they had their differences he did not want to drop Bad Luck from NG because Shuichi was missing. That would be one hell of a welcome back present. And he knew he would come back, even just to die. Because of Eiri, he would have to see Eiri one last time. Of that, he was sure.

**Well this was total spur of the moment so bare with me. I hope you like chapter one and review. I'm sorry to say that reviews inspire me so if you don't give me reviews I can't say I'll be able to keep writing.**

**Translations**

Oui - yes

non - no

Je vois - I see

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	2. Blackberry

Please try to keep in mind…I don't own Gravitation…

**Red to Black Berry**

**Blackberry**

**Hello! Nice to see all of you again! I loved your reviews! I know I commented on some of them so forgive me if I repeat myself…**

Mickiressa – Thank you, funny is good! I'm pretty sure they are going to forget they were mad…at least for a little while.

Tamano Setsuna – I hope this was quick enough.

Quiet-lil-kris – Well more you get.

Karusu-hime – Thank you I'm glad you like it! If you stay with me you will get to know how this turns out. I appreciate that you took the time to agree with me on the point that I'm a fucked up authoress. Sugar high…nice…

Dagget – His hair, though it doesn't seem like it, is very sexy on him, which is part of his new look. And remember Dri said that if he didn't look different on the outside it would be harder to have his inner changes noticed, in other words it's to help him stand out.

Bitbyboth – Thank you! It's nice to know my mistakes, I also have a problem with rapidly changing first person to third person but bear with me.

xXkawaii-chanXx – Yes their reactions are going to be fun. I love your idea! A green hat would be perfect for Shuichi! The hair extensions for Shuichi end just about shoulder length.

Zetsuki – Thank you!

X.xMeiko-samax.X – Well wait no longer!

**To inform you there is a picture that goes with this story and it can be accessed through my profile. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! This chapter goes to X.xMeiko-samax.X who gets five cookies. **

**So you know if you get 50 cookies before the story is up I'll do one favor for you. ****For example… two chapters back to back, an epilogue, a one shot, or maybe even a whole new story – it doesn't even necessarily have to be in Gravitation.**

On to the next chapter… Blackberry.

Past

_Hiro was in a panic. Suguru was in a similar state without his lead singer. Noriko was upset along with Mika both of whom Shuichi had grown on. Ryuichi refused to sing and when he did it was some mournful high pitched wailing. Ayaka was stressed because of Hiro. K looked like he was going to pop a gasket because this was, 'bad for publicity'. Sakano couldn't stop crying saying he had failed in his job by letting Shuichi out of his sight._

_And Eiri. Eiri was so distraught – though not outwardly – that he told his editor to fuck off and broke three cameras of reporters that were too persistent for their own good. The last time he had seen him, Eiri looked like he had been crying only minutes before. Hell even he, Tohma Seguchi, cold bastard of NG corp. was worried about him. And as much as they had their differences he did not want to drop Bad Luck from NG because Shuichi was missing. That would be one hell of a welcome back present. And he knew he would come back, even just to die. Because of Eiri, he would have to see Eiri one last time. Of that, he was sure._

Present

"Are you ready Shuichi?" The words fell with a tremendous weight from Adrienne's lips.

"I don't know Dri…am I?" Adrienne's eyes softened and she gave him an indulgent smile.

"That's why I'm asking. Outwardly, you can do this…but emotionally? I don't know. I've gotten you there, now you need to keep up the front. Don't drop it, even for a minute, or you could get hurt by the consequences." He nodded, if she thought so, then he was ready.

"I can do this." He stated, and that's what it was, a statement. Something that was indisputably true.

"Call me if anything goes wrong, okay, I'll be there." He new no truer words had ever been spoken, that was why he loved Dri.

"Thank you. I, Dri you mean the world to me." A smile lit up his face and she shooed him out the door.

"La lune et les etoile sont avec toi." He waved as he slid into her limo, he loved her French sayings.

Down street after street and the airport came in sight. He was going home, but Shindou Shuichi was not the same as when he left. No, he was totally different, and NG was about to be blown away.

♫

♪

♫

If Shuichi didn't show up soon he would have to drop Bad Luck, there was no way around it. He had tried to think of a way to avoid it but it was just that simple. He had all but given up hope when the second week had passed, three weeks, and not a word. Then it happened, Ryuichi and Noriko were hanging around in his office with Mika while Hiro and Suguru gave a report on what they could get done without Shuichi. Eiri was sitting in a corner and it was all he could do not to walk over and hold him. And then Ryuichi turned on the tv.

"_After not a word from the hyper singer for weeks Shindou Shuichi has been spotted. No one has been able to get a clear picture of Shuichi but it's apparent the young star has changed, what and how is still unknown…"_

Everyone sat up straighter and their attention was stuck on the tv screen.

"_He was first spotted by a large group of fans outside the airport and has since been seen only a scant few times…"_

"I'm going to go check the house." Eiri said as he started to rise.

"_Now we have sighted him outside of NG. It appears he is going to find safe haven within the music corporation's walls." _

Shuichi was here…that was the first thing that crossed their minds before everyone jumped up to look out Tohma's giant windows. They could see a large crowd but no Shuichi, they look franticly expecting one another to suddenly call out their proclamation of finding the bubblegum haired teen.

"Looking for something? I hope it's not me?" The voice was mock innocent and everyone whipped around to face Shuichi standing against the door with a cocky smirk on his face.

They gapped, like idiots. There stood Shuichi, yet it wasn't Shuichi, at least not the one they new. His back was pressed against the door as if he were too lazy to stand on his own. His now Sakura pink and off maroon with black speckled locks were mussed with that crumpled bed room look, though that had probably been achieved by running from the reporters. His eyes were droopy and they sparkled screaming 'I just came back down from one hell of a mind blowing orgasm'. His lips were lightly pouty with a 'just been kissed' rouge to them. The smirk he wore had 'I know I'm getting laid tonight' written all over it.

His black shoes led up to formfitting black suede pants. Said pants ended at a sleeveless muscle t-shirt. A fishnet body suit was apparent underneath it all and was covered by a large black coat. His ears had been pierced and the ornaments that hung from them were strawberries, one red, one black. Shuichi looked like a sex god…and they liked it…but…it kind of unnerved them.

Shuichi crossed the room before planting himself in front of Tohma's desk. "Well, how are my favorite people doing?" The question slipped out to land elegantly on the air while it waited for an answer.

"What the hell do you mean?!? We've been worried sick about you Shuichi! And where have you been?!?" Mika's voice was almost hysterical and Tohma was sorely tempted to cover his ears.

"I mean how have you guys been fairing. I've been in France." His voice was almost a monotone and unlike Shuichi he didn't apologize for making them worry, what had happened to him?

"France, what the hell were you doing in France?" It was Noriko who spoke up this time, it was also a valid question.

"I was visiting and old friend." Shuichi shrugged lightly as if it were no big deal.

"You have friends in France?" Hiro sounded confused and it was obvious that he had not the slightest idea who this friend was.

"Yeah. I just went to see Adrienne. Her house is a hell of a lot bigger than I remembered." He shook his head before he continued. "Dri and I go way back. I knew her even before you. I met her when she visited Japan. That was eleven years ago. Dri was only seven." Everyone just shook their heads, who was this guy and where had Shuichi gone?

Shuichi just smirked and laughed. "So Bad Luck is still on, right Tohma?" With a nod from his boss Shuichi finished what he was saying. "Good, well then I have some lyrics for Hiro and Suguru to look over. Shall we get started?" He rose at Suguru's happy nod.

He crossed the room and was about to make it out the door when Eiri's voice called to him. "Shuichi." Eiri swiftly followed his path, the boy had turned and was quickly enfolded in Eiri's arms. He could see Eiri whisper something in Shuichi's ear. Shuichi simply brushed him off and away. He could see the shock on Eiri's face.

"From now on, Tohma, I'll be focusing solely on my work. I want at least two albums out before the year is up." He turned and swept out of the room. He glanced around to see that Eiri wasn't the only one surprised and as he caught his reflection in the glass window he realized that he was too.

♫

♪

♫

Well that was that, it had been difficult but he had kept it up. He had done exactly as he was suppose to. So hard, it was so hard to pull away from Eiri, especially after he said those words. '**I was worried, I missed you Shuichi**'. I almost couldn't pull back. _'Take a deep breath, you did wonderfully. Dri would be proud. Dri…I should call Dri, that would cheer me up.'_

He walked over and grabbed the phone from where he had set it on the table next to his newest lyrics sheet. Flipping it open he found her name in his phone book and it only rang once before she picked up. "Hey Dri."

"**My Little Strawberry!"**

"Yeah. Listen it went well."

"**Oh? That's good! I was worried. How was the plane ride?"**

"Okay. I got to write a little."

"**Wonderful. So how did you fair under the pressure?"**

"I held up, I didn't crack at least."

"**I see, how did they take the new you?"**

"They seemed pretty shocked. I felt bad though."

"**Shocked is good. Why did you feel bad?"**

"They were so worried and I didn't even apologize."

"**Oh is that all. Its part of your image to be more aloof, it's going to make working with the press a lot easier." **

"Yeah I guess…"

"**Is that all, it sounds like something else is troubling you?"**

"I think I hurt Yuki."

"**Oh? That's too bad, but it probably couldn't be helped. What did you do?"**

"He hugged me. He told me he was worried, that he missed me. I brushed him off."

"**There was really nothing else you could have done. If you need help call me, and…just call me Shuichi I want to be there for you."**

"Thanks Dri. I needed to hear that. I love you, Dri"

"**Huhuh, and I you, My Little Strawberry."**

"Bye Dri."

"**Bye My Strawberry."**

He hung up the phone and let himself smile, Dri always understood. He just hoped he could keep up this front, he wanted to show everyone, not just Yuki that he had changed, he had grown up. Mind and body, he had grown up.

**Translations**

_Lune_ - Moon - French

_Et_ - And - French

_Etoile_ - Star - French

_Sont_ - Be - French

_Avec_ - With - French

_Toi_ - You - French

**So there you go chapter two. Bare with me I know it's not the longest chapter. Now five cookies to anyone who can guess what inspired the earrings Shuichi was wearing when he showed up at NG. Five more if you can tell me the significance of the title in corresponce with the story. Also what do you guys think of Dri?**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	3. Your Call, Red or Black

Gravitation non jouir.

**Red to Black Berry**

**Well I've been trying to update at least every nine days so here is chapter two. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

DarkMetalAngelOfDestruction – I hope you consider this soon.

Karusu–Hime – Oh God…bad ass cocky punk…I think I'll use that.

Missanis – Thank you so much. I'm completely grateful for the help and so I give you cookies. 5 cookies.

Mickiressa – I know but I had to make him brush Yuki off.

Firedragonmaiden – No more looking forward, it's here.

Rynn–Rynn – Thank you, you remind me of Ryuichi…

GravitationInnocence – Thank you! I'm glad you find my fic special. You are right Shuichi is still the way he always was on the inside but if he shows it nothing will change and he might get in trouble for acting that way. I had a lot of fun coming up with Adrienne, she was probably my favorite oc character yet.

X.xMeiko-samax.X – I had to put it in and it really just seemed to fit Dri's character. 5 cookies.

Intelligent-one – Thanks that's what actually got me started on this story, Shuichi's hair style.

MoonIceBlue – And more you shall get.

Bitbyboth – Thank you I'm glad you told me I went back and fixed that.

The Lone Wolfcubs – I can't believe that you read this that many times!

**Now this chapter goes to The Lone Wolfcubs who read my story five times since it was published, thanks. 5 cookies will be added on at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**So you know if you get 50 cookies before the story is up I'll do one favor for you. For example… two chapters back to back, an epilogue, a one shot, or maybe even a whole new story – it doesn't even necessarily have to be in Gravitation.**

Now for the next chapter…**Your Call, Red or Black?**

Past

_He hung up the phone and let himself smile, Dri always understood. He just hoped he could keep up this front, he wanted to show everyone, not just Yuki that he had changed, he had grown up. Mind and body, he had grown up._

Present

"Alright let's take it from the top." Shuichi's voice rang in the following silence and then the music started up again. Shuichi was working them into the ground.

Hiro didn't really know what to think about the new Shuichi. He was more aggressive then ever and he made Hiro feel as if victory was at hand, that all he needed to do was reach out and grab it. At the same time Shuichi was so distant and it alarmed him to see the once dependent boy not giving a damn about everyone around him.

Suguru was quite of a different opinion. Where Hiro was unsure Suguru was positive. He was ecstatic to see Shuichi so on the ball. They already had the lyrics for their next album matched to the proper music, it all sounded great, if a little different then what the usually sang. Reguradless he new it would throw all their fans for a loop and they would enjoy it too. All Shuichi seemed to want to do lately was work, work, work, and Suguru couldn't have been happier or agreed more.

"Perfect. That about does it. I'll get these onto a disk and we will run it through Tohma tomorrow. After that we can celebrate, congrats guys, we made a cd in practically a month, at this rate Nittle Grasper will crash and burn." Putting aside their opinions they both liked the idea of being done, if for their own reasons.

"Sounds great, see you in the morning Shuichi." Hiro called as he and Suguru grabbed their stuff and waved before setting off.

He was heading for the recording studio when his phone went off. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Shuichi Shindou."

"**My Little Strawberry sounds all grown up like that."**

"Dri. It's wonderful to hear from you again."

"**You say that as if you haven't heard from me in a week."**

"I haven't. Where have you been?"

"**Sorry. I took a small trip to Italy. It wont happen again, promise. As long as you need me, I'll be there."**

"Thanks Dri. So guess what."

"**What? Good news?"**

"Yes. We just finished our new cd, I'm going to record it right now."

"**That's great, but you must have worked yourself into the ground."**

"It's a way to distract myself without being destructive."

"**Have you been sleeping well?"**

"No I suppose I haven't. But as soon as I get the demo in to Tohma tomorrow I'll have time. I'll catch up on some much needed relaxation before throwing myself back into the game."

"**Huhuh. Good, I'm glad. So when do you think your next concert will be?"**

"I don't know yet but I'll tell you when I find out."

"**Well good luck my Strawberry."**

"You're the beat in my heart Dri."

"**Huhuh, your so cute Shuichi, when you get on stage, make them faint."**

"I promise amour, I will."

"**Huhuh. Bye my Berry."**

"Bye Dri."

He hung up the phone and he felt like his soul had just lost three pounds. He felt so much more at ease after talking to Dri.

Everyone had been bugging him about the way he was acting lately and he was hard pressed not to scream. Mika and Noriko, he new hated the new him. They thought he was being disrespectful, really he was just putting on a don't-give-a-damn cold front. They were just so bitchy about it.

He entered the small room and let out a deep breath, he could spend as much time needed recording now and he wouldn't be disturbed. He relaxed and started up the music so he could sing, this cd was going to throw all but Nittle Grasper out of the game, of that, he was sure.

♫

♪

♫

Shuichi strolled into Tohma's office early the next morning with Hiro and Suguru flanking him. He lightly tossed the demo onto Tohma's desk and sat back in one of the chairs in front of Tohma's mahogany working station.

Tohma was, personally, grateful that Shuichi was cracking down to business. However, Eiri was not fairing well, that much Tohma knew. After coming back to Japan the now serious singer moved out of Eiri's house and into a grand hotel sweet that cut off all contact with Yuki. The young writer was suffering, it was quite obvious, to Tohma al least. Exactly how bad it was, he didn't know. Eiri just wouldn't let him in.

Everyone was taking this differently. Sakano was just thrilled that Shuichi was back unharmed and vowed that he would never let Shuichi out of his sight, apparently that hadn't lasted long. K was of a whole new outlook entirely. He had decide to keep Shuichi hidden from the public eye as a tease while spreading wild rumors, some real, some fake. K was milking it and praising Shuichi as a God for the stunt he pulled. He was even thinking about changing the band's name.

It didn't take long for Tohma to approve and Bad Luck had their newest single album on the market. K had come the day after the release to discuss a small press conference for Shuichi but with certain conditions. Shuichi was going to have his hair covered by a hood and be wearing street cloths. No one would get a full glance of the new lead singer until the night of the concert.

Tohma agreed easily enough.

♫

♪

♫

"Shuichi! What's with the dark close?"

"Where did you go during your disappearances"

"Why are you wearing a hood?"

"When is your next concert?"

"There is a rumor going around that you're changing the name of the band, is that true?"

"Your fans want to know, where do you think Bad Luck stands in the music industry competition and the on going battle between Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper?"

The reporters shot off so many questions that Hiro and Suguru couldn't gat a word in. They thought it was hopeless until Shuichi did something unexpected. He calmed the crowd.

"My new favorite color is black. I went to France to visit a friend. No comment. The concert is in a week. The name is undecided and up for grabs at the moment. And we are going to run Nittle Grasper into the ground of course. Any more questions?" 'Wow' was one of few coherent thoughts going through Hiro's and Suguru's heads. When did Shuichi get so good with this kind of thing?

"Yes Shuichi, does the darker cloths symbolize a darker outlook on life?"

"Who was this friend in France? Maybe a lover?"

"Are you worried about not being able to sell out in only a weeks time?"

"What are some other options going around for the name?"

"Your really so confident about your latest work?"

"Is it true that Yuki Eiri and you have broken up?"

Again Shuichi took charge with some interesting answers. "Possibly, over all you could say my songs are darker maybe going so far as to call some of them morbid. No she is just a friend, her name is Adrienne. No, what you see changed about me today, know that it is just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Other options are Flush, Artificial Tears, and Garnet, there are more but none that I particularly like. Yes I'm confident that my work will stand above Nittle Grasper. As for my relationship with Yuki Eiri, that remains to be seen, I'm not going to discuss anything about Yuki at this present time. Anything else?"

"When you say Adrienne, you wouldn't happen to be referring to Adrienne Bane Bastian of the Trillionaire Bastians, would you?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath for this comment and Shuichi smiled. He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew his cell phone. Flipping it open he put it on speaker after dialing a number. It answered and a large breath escaped the reporter' lungs.

"Hey Dri."

"**My Little Strawberry! Are you well?"**

"Well enough. I'm in the middle of a press conference, your on speaker phone for the crowd."

"**Well you certainly have been a very bad Berry now haven't you?"**

"Sorry Dri, they asked about you. I'll call you back later, okay."

"**Very well."**

The call ended with a click and Shuichi rose, ignoring all the questions, the three band members filed out of the confining room.

♫

♪

♫

As Shuichi stepped out of the limo to walk into the concert hall he could hear him fans screaming. Shoats of, 'Oh my fucking God look at Shuichi!' 'He looks so hott' 'He is fine in those cloths' 'Forget his cloths, check out his hair!' and countless other phrases trailed him inside.

He would have entered without a look back but one of his fan girls said something that caught his attention.

"Shuichi! In the interview, Lady Adrienne referred to you as 'My Little Strawberry', I'm curious, are you really a Red Berry or a Black Berry?"

He turned and the crowd freaked, he walked straight up to the young woman who had said that and leaned in so close their lips almost touched, everyone quieted down to here what he had to say. "What do you want me to be?"

The girl's breath escaped her in a 'whoosh' and she suddenly couldn't speak. Shuichi continued a line that practically brought the poor woman to her knees.

"I'll tell you now, I am one, very, Black, Berry." All the girl could do was nod shakily. Shuichi's eyes swept over the crowd and the bed room eyes he had worked so hard to achieve those three weeks were prominent making every person they caught on, melt. Then he continued back inside. The crowd let out a shrill scream. They took up his name in chant a moment later, those who could still breathe, that is.

Translations

Non – No

Jouir - Own

Amour - Love

**So next chapter you get to hear his first song. Also I'm going to give you Ryuichi and Eiri's reactions to Shuichi. I invite you to take a look at the picture for this story, it's on my profile. The questions from last time still stand, where did I get the inspiration for Shuichi's earrings and what is the significance of the title. 5 cookies per question. Another thing, anyone who can give me a name I like for the new band name will get 5 cookies. Tell me weather I should rename Bad Luck or not.**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka**


	4. Reaching Out For a Red Berry

Gravitation non jouir.

**Red to Black Berry**

**I'm a little behind but not too much, sorry for the wait.**

Rynn-Rynn – Yeah, I really couldn't help myself on that one.

X.xMeiko-samax.X – A lot of people are pitying Yuki and this chapter is only going to increase that. 5 Cookies.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Thank you, I did and you were right.

Karusu-hime – Yes, I agree, Shuichi IS kicking ass, he is going to do more of that in future. 15 Cookies.

GravitationInnocence – Loved the review! I totally agree. Yuki will be in this chapter. I'm not sure if I can comply. We will see how it goes, it's up in the air and on a whim at the moment.

Mickiressa – Undoubtedly so, we could see the change from red to black, or at least I hope so.

The Lone Wolfcub Gang – You will see where the relationship stands in this installment. 5 Cookies.

Bitbyboth – Thank you, I agree, Yuki did have it coming, though maybe not all of it.

Noonsam – I love getting reviews like this! Thank you and I did go back and try to fix a few of the mistakes you mention.

DarkInuyashaangel101 – Updating now.

**Now this chapter goes to Karusu-hime who got 15 cookies in one chapter by answering both my questions. 5 cookies will be added on at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**So you know if you get 50 cookies before the story is up I'll do one favor for you. For example… two chapters back to back, an epilogue, a one shot, or maybe even a whole new story – it doesn't even necessarily have to be in Gravitation.**

**Reaching Out For a Red Berry**

Past

"_I'll tell you now, I am one, very, Black, Berry." All the girl could do was nod shakily. Shuichi's eyes swept over the crowd and the bed room eyes he had worked so hard to achieve those three weeks were prominent making every person they caught on, melt. Then he continued back inside. The crowd let out a shrill scream. They took up his name in chant a moment later, those who could still breathe, that is._

Present

As Shuichi walked up the side aisle he couldn't help but smile at the screams assaulting his person. He commenced up the stairs to the stage and after a nod from Hiro and Suguru they approached the spot light. _'He we go'_

The red light brought his outfit into shocking relief and the ladies drewled. Black and green leather. The pants and shirt were black and were only held together by stiff ties at the sides and they left white skin clearly visible in its contrast. The over coat was green and flattered Shuichi with its high collar and it swept the floor trench style.

He raised a gloved hand and grasped the mic. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, only to let it out and speak before laughing at the climactic let down.

"Hello! How are my favorite fans?" Insert screams. "So before we start off I have to know…" Dramatic pause, "What do you think of my hair?" That did it.

The room exploded into yells of 'I love you Shuichi!' and 'Oh my fucking God you're so hott!' This was too good. _'Let's see if I can get more out of them'_

"Yeah? Well what about my clothes?" God he felt like his ears would pop. "I see…so, you like it?" He stopped…_'I guess they've had enough'_

"Well if you're sure…" _'Alright, that's it, I'm done.'_

The screams dulled and he began to sing.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

He drug the mic down and curled into himself before pointing to the audience.

**Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you  
**

He closed his eyes and faked a pained look.

**Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud so that no one hears you screaming?**

He grasped his throat and turned his face sideways away from the crowd.

**No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright  
No you don't know what its like to be like me **

He lifted his left arm in the air and pointed down at himself.

**To be hurt**

He brought his hand down to grasp at his chest.

**To feel lost **

He looked around confused.

**To be left out in the dark**

As he sang this line all light left the room to focus solely on Shuichi.

**To be kicked, when you're down  
You feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you **

He forced a tear and loved their reactions.

**No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
**

He threw both his arms up into the air to encompass all and the crowd screamed at the small pause.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
**

He pointed to some random person in the mass at his feet.

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
**

He drew back with a swing of the mic like he was separating himself from the people.

**Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
**

He spat the question loathingly to the hands grasping at him.

**Are you sick of everyone around? **

**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside your bleeding**

He gestured to the crowd like he was pleading them to understand.

**No you don't know what its like, **

**When nothing feels alright  
No you don't know what its like, to be like me **

He pulled the mic from its stand.

**To be hurt  
To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark  
**

H started to pace and prowl to the front of the stage.

**To be kicked, when you're down  
You feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you**

He was within reaching distance and they jumped to touch him.

**No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
**

He jumped.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
**

He sang to the crowd, in the crowd.

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down **

**You feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
**

They sang with him and it all became part of the rhythm.

**To be hurt **

**To be lost **

**To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down **

**You feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like **

He made his way back through the mob toward the stage.

**Welcome to my life.  
**

Shuichi's fans were pushing in on him from all sides.

**Welcome to my life **

He grasped at the polished wood and heaved himself over the edge to sing the last line.

**Welcome to my life**

The song faded away and the cheering didn't.

Eventually it lessened enough for him to speak again. "Now I have a treat for you. How many of you saw my interview?" More screaming. "I thought so. Now what would you say if I told you that one of you out their will get to see Adrienne Bane Bastian face to face tonight?" They sounded like they were about to suffocate from lack of oxygen they were yelling so loud.

"Okay…now what would you say if I told you all of you would get to meet her?" _'This is going to be good.'_ "Would you like that?" He didn't even really need to ask, but what the hell. _'At least Dri will get a laugh out of it.'_

**I can't feel my senses  
**

The voice filled the giant speakers and the crowd became silent as they searched for the female singer.

**I just feel the cold  
**

'_Dri your voice sounds beautiful in this song.'_

**All colors seem to fade away  
**

Quite suddenly she was spotted by a girl who let off a scream that sounded suspiciously like 'Oh My God! It's Adrienne Bane Bastian!'

**I can't reach my soul  
**

She was walking straight up the center aisle.

**I would stop running, **

**If knew there was a chance**

Adrienne was wearing nothing but a jade corset and a black skirt that silted to the waist.

**It tears me apart to, sacrifice it all, **

**But I'm forced to let go**

Her clear soprano had a profound effect on people and he was curious to see how the audience took it.

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
**

She paused a few times to shake a hand here or there and in the males' case hers was kissed reverently.

**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth **

**I sacrificed for you**

Adrienne was half way up to the stage and Shuichi caught the glint of what appeared to be a black strawberry hanging around her neck. No…there were two.

**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?  
**

She continued to journey through the crowd and she seemed to float on astral wings.

**I can feel your sorrow  
**

It was his turn. And he sang the first line of the third stanza to Dri who was now almost at the foot of the stage.

**You won't forgive me,  
But I know you'll be all right  
**

Adrienne was smiling as she alighted to the spot light.

**It tears me apart that you will never know, **

**But I have to let go  
**

She had her back to the throng as she stalked up to me.

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
**

We embraced in front of the swarm and they gave a great cheer.

**When lies turn into truth **

**I sacrificed for you  
**

After the next line they would trade off and he hoped his ears could handle the joyful cries.

**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?  
**

'_He we go.'_

**Everything will slip way  
**

She started off and passed it to him.

**Shattered peaces will remain  
**

He responded

**When memories fade into emptiness  
**

Shuichi looked directly into Dri's face as she finished the line and handed it off.

**Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain  
**

'_Dri you looked positively anguished!'_

**  
I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
**

It was in unison now and their voices created the perfect harmony.

**Frozen...  
**

Dri held out her hand to Shuichi.

**But what can I do?**

He grasped it.

**Frozen...  
**

He pulled her close until her chest pressed against his.

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
**

They sang solely for each other the audience had completely faded away.

**When lies turn into truth **

**I sacrificed for you**

But that was why it was so powerful.

**You say that I'm frozen, **

He knew that their images were on a close up screen in front of the stage, but he didn't care, Dri had got him through so much, so what if the pack of fans could see the love on his face. Dri was his pillar, petite as she was.

**Frozen...**

They turned together to face the crowd and they saw tears streaming down the faces of people who had been touched by the song. Touched by Dri, touched by him.

"Everyone give a cry to Shuichi for writing that wonderful song!" What Dri wants, Dri gets and again the room was filled with noise. _'It's got to be the accent'_

♫

♪

♫

Ryuichi was a little confused. What did the songs mean? The lyrics he could pick apart fine but the meaning was not so clear. He wasn't concerned nor were the emotions untrue so he really couldn't find fault in it…but…he just couldn't pin it down. Why had the meaning behind Shuichi's songs changed? When had it changed?

Oh well. Maybe he could sing with Shuichi now, he let that Adrienne girl on stage with him, not that she wasn't incredible! But this might make Shuichi more open to the idea. He'd have to ask him.

♫

♪

♫

Yuki Eiri sat alone on the floor of his house. His mind raced in every direction but it all seemed to come back to one thing. Shuichi.

'_He's changed. He doesn't want me anymore. He has Adrienne Bane Bastian now. Why would Shuichi want me?'_

He shook his head.

'_Adrienne is better than me. She doesn't push him away. She's affectionate. She shows that she loves him. Adrienne is beautiful and talented. She is kind and generous. She makes time for Shuichi. Shuichi deserves someone like her.'_

He gave a shaky smile to nothing in particular.

'_I'll just have to get used to the thoughts of Shuichi smiling at her. And kissing her. And caring for her. Used to Adrienne getting his love and devotion. Adrienne sharing his achievements and dreams. Used Shuichi giving her his thoughts and time and them singing together. Them talking together and walking together. I'll just have to get used to Adrienne having everything I once had. Shuichi's heart, Shuichi's Soul, Shuichi's life, Shuichi's attention. Shuichi's body._

Yuki paused. He could already imagine them, in her mansion in France, making love. He could feel their passion, how they clung to each other. Could taste their desire to just be with one another. Could see their first son.

The muffled thump didn't register in Eiri's mind; he was to busy envisioning the short, smiling, strawberry haired boy. In his arms his little sister whose hair was pink but rapidly darkening at the roots to become her mothers color. The carpet was stained but that didn't come to attention either as wet clear substance rolled down his cheeks.

Eiri lifted his hand to wipe it away and only smeared it red. Bloody red.

"Eiri? Eiri open the door. Eiri!" The pounding came from a few feet away but he couldn't hear it. No time had stopped and yet he still hurt.

His vision turned hazy and he distantly thought that sleep might be a good thing, might take away the pain. Still the only substantial thought was of the light cherry haired boy.

"What's your name?"

The child giggled and responded shyly, "Eiri Bastian Shindou."

Eiri reached out a hand to the little boy, and fell.

**Well there. That's it. Try to bear with me. Try not to be mad at Shuichi either; it's not really his fault. Anyway the next chapter will be posted soon and I hope you stay with me to read it. The sixth chapter will blow your mind with its total 180 twist on one of the relationships.**

**The songs were Welcome to My Life - Simple Plan, and Frozen - Within Temptation. Within Temptation rocks!**

**So 5 cookies to anyone who can guess whose relationship is going to change. 5 more if you can tell me how it will change. Review please to tell me what you think of the songs and vote on the new band name or to not have it change.**

**Names for voting…**

**Flush**

**Artificial Tears**

**Garnet**

**Anrui (Curtsey of Karusu-hime it means silent tears)**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	5. Berry One O One Cause and Effect

Gravitation non jouir.

**Hi guys! Thanks for staying with me! I've been on vacation in Oregon and just no got back for my first week of High school. Nice right? I was pissed but to each their own. So here is the fifth chapter.**

DarkInuyashaangel101 – I agree. But then, that's why I used their lyrics.

intellgent-one – As for the relationship your thinking within the box. It's me here; we are talking outside the box. Of course Shuichi and Yuki's relationship is going to change; it is a Shuichi/Yuki fic after all.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – I believe I already answered your review.

Patpat – I like your optimism, keep it up.

Karusu-hime – 5 cookies for getting it half right. Yes to Dri. 25 cookies, damn!

GravitationInnocence – No, not Ryuichi. Don't hate Dri, it really isn't her fault.

xXkawaii-chanXx – Again no not Shuichi and Eiri.

X.xMeiko-samax.X – Yes it's a Shuichi/Yuki. Thanks for the votes! I'm glad you listened to the songs. 5 cookies.

Estelle Stafford – No more waiting, now.

The Lone Wolfcub Gang – Thank you for the strawberries. 5 cookies

Vampirelover – Thank you, I'm glad you like my fic, just this afternoon someone said that they didn't like it, it kind of upset me.

Bitbyboth – I'm giving you 5 cookies for trying and getting it half correct. Yes Dri is one of the characters whose relationship is going to change. 5 cookies.

Captara – Again 5 cookies for half getting it. 5 cookies

princesspyro296 – Thank you.

Layana Hamoura – Well here you go.

Missanis – 5 cookies.

**So here is the dedication. This chapter goes to…** **X.xMeiko-samax.X who went back to listen to the songs I used in the last chapter. 5 cookies.**

**So you know if you get 50 cookies before the story is up I'll do one favor for you. For example… two chapters back to back, an epilogue, a one shot, or maybe even a whole new story – it doesn't even necessarily have to be in Gravitation.**

**Red to Black Berry**

**Berry One-O-One; Cause and Effect**

Past

_Yuki paused. He could already imagine them, in her mansion in France, making love. He could feel their passion, how they clung to each other. Could taste their desire to just be with one another. Could see their first son._

_The muffled thump didn't register in Eiri's mind; he was to busy envisioning the short, smiling, strawberry haired boy. In his arms his little sister whose hair was pink but rapidly darkening at the roots to become her mothers color. The carpet was stained but that didn't come to attention either as wet clear substance rolled down his cheeks._

_Eiri lifted his hand to wipe it away and only smeared it red. Bloody red._

"_Eiri? Eiri open the door. Eiri!" The pounding came from a few feet away but he couldn't hear it. No time had stopped and yet he still hurt._

_His vision turned hazy and he distantly thought that sleep might be a good thing, might take away the pain. Still the only substantial thought was of the light cherry haired boy._

"_What's your name?"_

_The child giggled and responded shyly, "Eiri Bastian Shindou."_

_Eiri reached out a hand to the little boy, and fell._

Present

Shuichi felt so at piece. Today the world seemed so…right. It was almost as if something horrible was about to happen and karma was giving him the perfect start before fate could bring him down. On that note he decided to call Dri.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Dri, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this morning?"

"**Oui! That sounds…faultless. What shall we do?"**

"I was thinking about just making it a day on the town. What about you?"

"**Easy. But we will have to make a little stop first."**

"What kind of stop?" When he didn't get an immediate answer he began to worry. There was paranoia in his voice when he asked, "Dri, what are planning?"

♫

♪

♫

"Holy shit."

It was all he could say. The sight in front of him was astounding. Fuck.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, you don't like it?" There was a mischievous tinkle in Dri's accent.

"Thrice incredible." He whispered.

He could hear her giggling but he couldn't care. Sitting not ten feet from him was an Aston Marten V 12 Vanquish. It was beautiful. It was new. It was fast. Sleek. Powerful. And packed with a shit load of nos. It was Eiri's…or it was going to be Eiri's as soon as they got back together and Dri gave Yuki the car as a 'happy couple' present. Whatever the hell _that_ was.

"Yuki is going to love it."

"Oui. But until then we are going to be driving it around while we shop." Dri put her hand on his shoulder and dangled the car keys in front of his nose. Today was a really good day.

♫

♪

♫

"My God Eiri. What have you done?" Tohma's voice shook as he surveyed the damage inflicted by his friend onto himself. He tried to stifle the blood with a towel as he racked his brain for where Eiri kept the bandages. His left hand had just finished dialing 911 and the tone came over the line.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"My friend is bleeding heavily from both wrists with several small contusions on the upper left forearm. He has lost at least a quart of blood."

"What is your name and location?"

"Tohma Seguchi, I'm currently at Yuki Eiri's house. It's - "

"I know the location sir. I have already dispatched a medic team."

"Thank you." The conversation ended there and Tohma finally remembered where the bandages were. "Damnit that's right. Eiri doesn't keep basic medical supplies, Shuichi does." He ran to the bedroom closet after securing the cloth around Yuki's wrists.

He ran back and proceeded to wined the bandages up Eiri's still virally bleeding arms.

♫

♪

♫

A stream of obscenities trailed from his mouth as Shuichi sprinted for dear life toward the car and away from his fans. He leapt at the door, grabbed the handle, yanked it open, dove into his seat, slammed the door shut, and screamed 'drive!', before he had a chance to even think about breathing.

"You have a lot of fans my Little Strawberry."

"Oui!" He cried exhausted but smiling.

"So…since were are heading toward a large musician shop area…should we look for Tohma next?"

"Dri, you are a kind, gorgeous, genius." Adrienne blushed but nodded.

They pulled up in front of a store that was advertising all kinds of keyboards and the like when Shuichi spotted something perfect in the back corner of the shop. He pointed to the shop as he got out and Dri shrugged.

After passing through the door and racing to the back Shuichi found it…being sold. It was awesome; it was black with vines running across the surface and roses twisting in and out of the deep green. There were points when the thorns dug into there fellow vines and plum sap seeped out like blood.

"Excuse me." He said turning to the person who just bought the perfect synthesizer for Tohma. "But what did you just pay for this?"

The guy looked ready to faint; after all he was talking to the new, badass, Shindou Shuichi. "Eight thousand dollars."

"If I give you sixteen thousand can I have it?" Shuichi asked somewhat amused.

"That depends, are you going to be playing it?" Dri laughed and shook her head; the kid looked disappointed for a moment, that is, until Dri spoke.

"No, but take heart, Tohma Seguchi will be."

The guy lit up like a Christmas tree. Looks like Tohma had a new instrument.

♫

♪

♫

Shuichi and Dri drove over to NG corp. to surprise Tohma with his new synth but they didn't get the greeting they had expected.

"How could you do this to Eiri?" Tohma, the stone wall for NG was screaming. It was scary.

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked barely maintaining his stoic façade as his mind raced to fallow what Tohma was talking about.

"Eiri is in the hospital because of you!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dri blanch but he couldn't care.

_Yuki…in the hospital…Yuki is hurt…because of me…_

"Because of you he got depressed and suicidal. He cut himself, over you. Eiri could have killed himself, would have, had I not been there."

_Yuki tried to kill himself…hurt himself…in the hospital…Yuki is hurt…because of me…I wasn't there for him…because of me…_

"It's all your fault!"

_My fault…it's my fault…I did it…I hurt Yuki…I put Yuki in the hospital…my fault…it's my fault…all because of me…I'm to blame…I hurt Yuki…hurt Yuki…Yuki…Yuki…I have to find Yuki…_

"Which hospital?"

"Sakeme infirmary." Tohma said and Shuichi was gone. "Shuichi get back here, you don't deserve to see Eiri after what you've done."

As Tohma crossed to the other side of his desk Dri stood in front of him. Her hand flew up and a sharp sting engulfed his left cheek.

"Va te faire voir! Tu as blessé Shuichi, tues celui qui ne mérite rien."

Dri swept from the room but stopped shortly at the door. "Moi qui pensais que je t'aimais bien."

Then Dri too was gone.

♫

♪

♫

"Yuki, Yuki I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Shuichi said as he flung the door to Yuki's room open then dashed straight for the bed Yuki was laying on.

"Shuichi?" Yuki almost sounded confused for a second then his voice hardened. "Go away Shuichi, I don't need your pity. Get out of my sight -"

Yuki was cut off by warm lips meeting his own and he had to swallow back a moan as Shuichi pressed against him intimately. One of Shuichi's hands was cupping his cheek the other was in his hair. Shuichi drew back before his lips suctioned themselves on Yuki's neck.

"I'm…not…pitying…you. I'm…just…glad you're…okay." Shuichi pulled back to catch his breath while Yuki panted for his own then said. "I missed you Yuki. You told me to grow up and act more mature so I did. Dri helped me; she's my very best friend."

"So…she's not your…lover." Yuki had to pause as he continued to chase his air supply.

Shuichi balked for a second. "No! I love her but I could never trust her with something like that."

"Huh?"

"Dri is terrible with men. Every single guy she has dated ended up an ex for various reasons." Yuki crooked an eyebrow. "For example the second to last one got jealous of the last one and castrated him." Yuki's eyes got big. "It would practically be suicide to date her."

Then Yuki laughed. He couldn't help it, it was so funny. Tears streamed down his face and yet he kept going. That is until that hot mouth was sealed over his own again and fingers snuck up his shirt.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." That was the lovely sound that escaped Yuki as Shuichi got his shirt off and scoped his chest with his hands. It had been over a month since he had fucked Shuichi and he wanted to break the dry spell right now.

Shuichi released Yuki's lips in favor of his nipples. His teeth caught the edge and pulled lightly, it was so fun to tease Yuki after a dry spell. "Ohhhaaa." Yuki made such beautiful sounds after a while of no sex; unfortunately only then did Shuichi get to hear the striking noises.

Shuichi slipped a hand into Yuki's pants and squeezed, hard. Yuki bucked violently and arched to a lovely thirty degree angle. "Fuuunnnnnahhhh! Yuuuuiiitsshhhiiinnnntt." Oh the noises.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but these wonderful people would like to do their jobs." Dri's voice had an evil smile in it but all Shuichi could think was, _damn…there went my pretty sounds…god damnit._

"Fine." Shuichi pouted as he hopped off Yuki giving him one final squeeze and watched his body convulse.

♫

♪

♫

"I'm not sure I still feel the same way about you now as I did then." A male voice rang out in the otherwise silent room.

"I see." A female voice answered slightly muffled over the phone. "Is there…someone else?"

After a long pause the male responded. "Maybe, I'm not quite sure myself."

"Then we are over?" He could here the tears in her voice but new he couldn't continue this, not when he had stopped feeling for her _that way_ from the first second he saw **her**.

"Yes."

**Translations**

Qu'est-ce qu'il ya - What

Oui - Yes

Sakeme – Tear – Japanese

Va te faire voir! Tu as blessé Shuichi, tues celui qui ne mérite rien - Damn you asshole you hurt Shuichi, you are the one who deserves nothing.

Moi qui pensais que je t'aimais bien - I thought I loved you.

**So there you go. Now for cookie opportunities. Which relationship is going to change? 5 cookies. Who were the two people on the phone? 5 cookies for each person. 15 cookies if you can tell me which character from Twilight drove and Aston Marten V 12 Vanquish.**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka**


	6. Merely An Aquaintance

**Sorry guys for taking so long but to make up for it I'll try to make this chapter longer then the normal length.**

intellgent-one – I'm glad that you at least wanted to try for a guess, even if you didn't.

Captara – Nope sorry not Ayaka. 5 cookies.

Karusu-hime – Not K and Judy but I'm giving you ten cookies for the info on my car. 35 cookies.

SaturnMax – No not Hiro.

DarkInuyashaangel101 – Yes the Aston Martin is Edward's car and I bought Eclipse the day it came out. Bingo it was Tohma and Mika, damn you go! 25 cookies.

xXkawaii-chanXx – Yep Tohma and Mika, yes it was Edward's car and yes it was for prom. 35 cookies.

X.xMeiko-samax.X – Sorry not Hiro and Ayaka. 5 cookies.

Animecorps – No prob.

moniuqe15 – Not Hiro.

Murmurs – Lol…nice correct it was Edward's car and he did take her to prom in it. 20 cookies.

Yumi Kei – Yeah I couldn't help myself.

Patpat – Thanks!

Sunkissed Lavender – Yeah!

Zero Arkan – I'm sorry you feel that way about Dri but she is important to me, I do have something to say on your Ryuichi or Noriko could have done her part however. I disagree as Shuichi needed to draw himself completely away from Japan in order to make his change right - at least in my story. Thank you for your input.

GravitationInnocence – I was pissed at Tohma too.

Villagefox – Have you read many of my other stories?

Screwedvampire – I know poor Yuki…heehee!

So you know if you get 50 cookies before the story is up I'll do one favor for you. For example… two chapters back to back, an epilogue, a one shot, or maybe even a whole new story – it doesn't even necessarily have to be in Gravitation.

**This chapter goes to…****DarkInuyashaangel101 for answering pretty much all of my questions. Five cookies!**

**Red To Black Berry**

**Chapter Six**

**Merely An Acquaintance**

Past

"I'm not sure I still feel the same way about you now as I did then." A male voice rang out in the otherwise silent room.

"I see." A female voice answered slightly muffled over the phone. "Is there…someone else?"

After a long pause the male responded. "Maybe, I'm not quite sure myself."

"Then we are over?" He could here the tears in her voice but new he couldn't continue this, not when he had stopped feeling for her _that way_ from the first second he saw **her**.

"Yes."

Present

_Dear Tohma Seguchi_

It has been my greatest pleasure to stay in Tokyo these past few weeks, but sadly business calls, as you know and I must now take my leave. I ask that you give to Shuichi Shindou the car that has been purchased and now resides in Japan, one Aston Martin; the keys should be arriving shortly. I request that you take care of my dearest Strawberry and look after his affairs for the time being. Please give my humblest apologies to Mr. Yuki Eiri and the wish that he and Shuichi be happy.

Also it is my dearest regret to inform you that I shall never need, nor wish to speak with you from this point forward and would appreciate your cooperation in these last few desires.

_Your acquaintance of recent and never again,_

_Adrienne Bane Bastian_

♫

♪

♫

Shuichi Shindou had to be the happiest man on earth. Thus stated because no other man on earth was having his brains fucked out by one, Yuki Eiri, he was. So you can understand why this was his opinion, can't you? How did he get in this predicament? Now _that's_ a story.

"Hhaaaaaa! Yuki! Harder, harder!"

…

"Yuki! I'm so glad your home!" Yuki shook his head.

"I've been home; it was you who went away." Shuichi bowed his head solemnly and Yuki turned to him. Yuki placed two fingers under Shuichi's chin and lifted his head. "I promise you, I will call you immature, an idiot, stupid, and childish, a kid, and most of all a brat." Shuichi's eyes fell to the floor. "But that doesn't mean I want you to change, those qualities make you endearing. And,…and I l-love you for them."

Shuichi knew how hard that must have been on Yuki, so he didn't speak. He jumped. Right on top of Yuki, and into the door. His mouth planted itself on Yuki's and his tongue slipped into his mouth. Rarely was Shuichi ever in control of the sex…but when Yuki hadn't gotten any in this long. Mind you, it had been over two months when he was admitted into the hospital…and he had to stay a full week…then go back home to make sure his family wasn't too worried…it had been a while. Shuichi was lacking too, but that just meant that this was going to be…how did they phrase it? 'Mind blowing, make up sex'.

His tongue traveled over Yuki's teeth, then cheeks, he licked Yuki's lips, all before finally meeting Yuki's searching tongue. A shiver rack Shuichi's body, it was warm and wet and he was immediately drawn to what Yuki would be doing with another slick, wet, hot, long, object that included him. Shuichi scaled Yuki like a mountain, wrapping his legs around his waist. It was vice like and their erections rubbed roughly together, once, twice, and Shuichi was virtually humping Yuki into the door.

Shuichi quickly removed Yuki's shirt withdrawing his mouth to latch onto Yuki's neck, he sucked furiously before nipping viciously at the spot. "Ssssssh," He pulled in air through his teeth as Yuki moaned. His tongue ran up and down the smooth flesh of Yuki's chest, and then he wrapped it around Yuki's nipple. He suctioned his lips around the already pebbled skin, and pulled.

"Haaah." God Yuki made such wonderful sounds. The other nipple received harsher treatment. His teeth clamped down on it then yanked till he felt the flesh resist. "AAAHHHHA!" Oh yes, he loved Yuki's sounds.

Yuki pushed him off then slammed him into the wall to Shuichi's left, in Shuichi's daze he didn't notice the removal of both his shirt and pants. He looked down at Yuki's smirking face, and gulped. In less time then it took to draw in breath Yuki's mouth closed over his cloth covered erection.

"Ahhhahha! Nnnhhhhaa! H-hai! Hai! Oui! Oui, oui, oui." Shuichi's screams were reverent and the calls made Yuki groan around Shuichi's member.

Yuki scooped Shuichi up and carried him into the bedroom while still sucking him off, before pressing him into the wall again. Somehow Yuki managed to shuck his pants with no hands as they were quite busy holding Shuichi up. Yuki's boxers also drifted to the floor, followed shortly by Shuichi's own strawberry print ones.

Yuki pressed two fingers into Shuichi's mouth, forcing past loose lips. Shuichi suckled, eager to please Yuki as he hummed around the digits. The fingers weren't there thirty seconds before they were pulled out. Yuki didn't miss a beat, not even a second passed from exit to entry, one slid quickly into Shuichi's ass and he felt his organ jump. The second came not a heart beat later, and then the fingers left again.

Yuki's hard cock forced its way in with little preparation, but Shuichi loved it. What? He was a masochist at heart. "Hhaaaaaa! Yuki! Harder, harder!"

This brings us up to current time where Shuichi was getting his 'brains fucked out' by Yuki Eiri.

Yuki did as requested and pulled out completely, then slammed back in. Almost three months of no sex and Shuichi was so fucking tight! Yuki could hardly breathe, let alone make a sound. He ripped out before sinking back into the raging heat. He was winded but that hardly stopped him.

Yuki was pounding into him again, and again. Three times, four, six, and then on the seventh he hit it. Yuki rammed into his prostate brutally, and he came. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh, E-Eiri! Oui-iiii! Amo-oore E-E-Eiri…EIRI!"

He clamped down so ferociously that Yuki lost it, cumming with him and they fell in a heap to the floor. They panted as they came down from their euphoria and Shuichi cuddled into Yuki's shoulder. "Shuichi," Yuki waited for him to look up. "That's the first time you've ever called me Eiri." Shuichi nodded shyly. "It turns me on." Shuichi 'eeped' as he felt Yuki stiffen while still inside his ass.

Yuki turned to look at the other side of the room, where the bed sat innocent and unused. "You know, My Little Strawberry," When Yuki said his pet name it was in a deep, gravely voice that made him shiver. "It's a long way to the bed, and I don't think I could make it all the way over there in one try. I couldn't control myself even half of the way. This might take a while."

Shuichi moaned.

♫

♪

♫

As the morning sun flickered over his eyes Shuichi yawned and stretched, his entire back arched and a shiver tailed from his head to his toes. It had indeed taken them a while but they had reached the bed last night. Right around four in the morning, they had entered the house at eight thirty. Shuichi quickly counted off how long they had been at it, well as quickly as his sleep addled brain could handle. Seven and a half hours. Oh fuck no.

'_Damn well that explains why I'm so tired.'_ He groaned before swinging his feet to the floor but paused before putting them down. He looked around to see wet spots everywhere, they were going to have to get the carpet dry cleaned. _'Well Yuki no one ever accused you of binging a mal-equipped lover and I'm not about to start.'_

He shook his head. Before turning to the sound of rustling sheets and saw Yuki staring at his bemused face. His eyes were questioning. "I think we are going to have to get the carpet dry cleaned."

Yuki's body shook as he roared with laughter. There were few times he could make Yuki laugh but he felt special for them, after all only he could make Yuki laugh, even if it was every once in a while. Yuki quieted down then leaned up on his elbows. "Shuichi get back in bed. Now that I'm awake we should have round two." Eiri smiled evilly.

"As much as I would love to try and make it into the kitchen with you I have work today." Shuichi responded. "Besides round two has long past. This would be what…round seven?"

"Well round nine if you're going to count it that way, and what do you mean you have work?" Yuki asked put off.

"I'm afraid so love. I have a concert in three days and I need to be ready for it. Tohma would have my head if I messed up on stage because I was slacking off to have _even more _wonderful make up sex." Shuichi complained as he nuzzled Eiri's chin.

"Tohma can have your head as long as I can have your _head_." Shuichi blinked in confusion. Yuki lifted his hand and placed it in Shuichi's lap before pressing down.

"O-ohhhh, that head." Yuki smirked knowingly.

Yuki began to stoke him while he spoke. "Just one more time…please." Shuichi almost caved at the please. Almost.

"N-no I have t-to go t-to work-k." He stumbled backward and off the bed then grabbed his cloths and yanked them on at he fell into the hallway. He sighed when Yuki didn't immediately fallow. He walked over and plopped down in front of the tv screen before gathering up his needed objects for work.

What was said on the news report had him calling for Yuki to come look. They both stared at the reported as the story continued becoming more and more baffled.

"_An eye witness claims to have seen Mr. Seguchi Tohma in the air port at two thirty in the morning. She said that she watched silently as he boarded the plane but had not idea where it was headed."_

"_We must all ask now what Mr. Seguchi must be thinking abandoning his company to hop on a plane. Where is he going and what is he after? Is this simply a business trip or is he following in the foot steps of Shuichi Shindou who is only just returned to Japan himself?"_

As they stared at the screen in shock the doorbell rang. Shuichi walked to the door in a daze and unlocked it to see a man in a mail uniform. "Package for mister Shuichi Shindou." As Shuichi claimed the pen and sighed off on the form the man exclaimed. "You know I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Thank you it's always nice to meet a fan." He handed the clip board back to the man then smiled and offered an autograph. The man nodded insanely and after he handed him that to he exclaimed that he should 'have a good day'. Before shutting the door.

He walked into the living room to see Yuki had sat down on the couch and had his head in his hands. "He could be anywhere, and I can't help him." Yuki sighed.

Shuichi absent mindedly opened the package and flipped it upside down. With a slight jingle the object fell out and into his hands. He glanced at it before looking up suddenly. "I know where Tohma is."

Yuki blinked up at him. "What? Where?"

"Tohma's in France."

**Sorry for taking so long but I got into this huge Loveless kick and I just got out of it enough to right this for you. I hope you like it and I would appreciate some more feed back. As to **Zero Arkan**I** **have one more thing to say…that is the reason I made Adrienne the way I did. If you don't get it you will.**

**Five cookies goes to the person who can tell me what was in the package Shuichi got. Ten if you can explain how that ties in with Tohma suposedly going to France.**

**Thanks for reading guys**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka**


	7. To Be Swept Off Your Feet

**Well I'm sorry I didn't update for so long but I really didn't have any inspiration so I kinda couldn't. Shrugs Anyway I got two pm/e-mails in one day asking me if I was going to continue and telling me how much they loved my story so – being the sucker that I am, I couldn't simply ignore them and not at least try to update.**

**Red To Black Berry**

**Chapter Seven;**

**To Be Swept Off Your Feet**

_Past_

_He walked into the living room to see Yuki had sat down on the couch and had his head in his hands. "He could be anywhere, and I can't help him." Yuki sighed._

_Shuichi absent mindedly opened the package and flipped it upside down. With a slight jingle the object fell out and into his hands. He glanced at it before looking up suddenly. "I know where Tohma is." _

_Yuki blinked up at him. "What? Where?"_

"_Tohma's in France."_

_Present_

Tohma Seguchi tapped his arm rest impatiently as he waited for the plane to land. The flight had not been pretty – people had recognized him and insisted on autographs. The food sucked – first class or not, and of course he wouldn't necessarily have needed to eat on the plane anyway had he thought to have something before boarding the flight. But not today he had forgotten that. The trip started around two thirty but at the moment it was closer to after noon then morning and he had gotten no sleep the previous night.

The plane jolted to a stop and Tohma stood up after removing his seat belt and grabbed his small carry on bag. He was off the plane five minutes later and on his cell phone calling for a cab. Another minute of search found him at the food court where he bought lunch and sat down to eat it in a timely manner before searching for the outside and thus his taxi.

Sitting in the backseat of the cab he took a deep breathe as the man up front asked him where he was headed. "You wouldn't by any chance know where Adrienne Bane Bastian lives, would you?" He asked.

"Of course, she lives at the Bastian manor. Are you headed over that way?" The man questioned.

"No I need to speak with Miss Bastian so I need to find her house." He answered easily.

"Good luck with that. It's really hard making it inside, at least that's what rumor has it. They say it's almost impossible to make it past the front gate – let alone any talk to the people inside." The driver stated and Tohma felt the urge to groan and the situation he had put himself in.

"Either way that's my destination, I can't exactly change that." He said. An hour later they pulled up to the largest house Tohma had ever seen in person and he was dropped at the gate. Staring up at the gate he took several steps forward and began to look for a lock not seeing one he looked higher, lower, to the right, to the left. Nothing, there wasn't a lock, not anywhere.

Taking a long look at himself, the ground, the gate, the house, the gate, himself, and then the gate again Tohma slowly slipped off his suit jacket and stuffed it into his small bag. The gate was made of long, black, cold iron bars that had no slots or paneling to encourage climbing. But since Tohma was out of options, that was exactly what he was going to try and do. He took at deep breath, and ran.

Jumping at the gate he got about half way up and immediately began to grasp frantically at the bars as he "climbed" up the gate. A minute later he had fallen back down and was sitting on his ass still outside the gate. He took another deep breath and tried to resist the urge to scream before standing back up. He pulled his shoes off and stuffed them as well into his carry on bag before running at the gate again. This time he made it slightly higher then before and instead of climbing he swung back and forth from one bar to the other slowly getting higher and higher. A minute later he was holding on to the only intersecting bar on the top half of the gate and pushing himself up and over before he dropped.

Gasping for breath Tohma Seguchi smiled in victory as he sat on the inside of the gate to the Bastian manor. With his overnight bag on his back he made the trek up to the door and grabbing the knocker he asked for entrance. A few moments later the door was answered by a tall man who after taking in his appearance looked thoroughly amused. Shaking his head he asked, "What business do you have here?"

"I would like to talk to Adrienne Bane Bastian please." Tohma replied and the man paused for a moment before answering.

"Your name please," He requested.

"Tohma Seguchi," He replied and the man shook his head.

"Lady Adrienne has said that in the event that you would come here even if you did make it past the gate, I nor anyone else was to let you inside. I'm sorry Mr. Seguchi but I can't give you an audience with Lady Bastian." Tohma closed his eyes and his forehead wrinkled at the news and so the man added one more thing. "However as house rules dictate I can't kick you out unless you have done something specific on these grounds so if you can find your own way into the house you could speak with the Lady that way." He smiled at Tohma then pointed to his left – Tohma's right before closing the door. Looking right Tohma began to walk.

After walking for a minute or so he spotted a clematis that lead to a balcony and smiling again he reached up and began to climb. The wood was thin and so he suspected it could break easily but it had held up an extraordinarily large plant so he wasn't too worried. On the up side he really didn't weigh very much so it really shouldn't be a problem making it over the siding of the balcony. He made it half way up and thought he felt the clematis tipping but after a brief moment of staying still it was fine and he soon made it to the top.

Up and over the marble of the balcony with relative ease he found himself facing large glass windows with drapes mostly covering them. He pushed the drapes aside and lifted the handle, pushing the tiny doors open he let himself inside. He walked down the long hall way that seemed to curve and he found that in fact, it did. At the other end of the hall was a staircase and yet more hall. The staircase started a few floors below and after passing the level he was on it kept going up another few floors. Tohma expected that each floor that didn't have landings off the staircase were only accessible through the floor landing below it. He was almost positive however that Adrienne's room was on one of the very last landings or higher so he took the main stair way.

The stairs were stone and so it was inevitable that his shoes would make sound on them as he walked and he wasn't surprised to see a person standing at the top leaning against the railing. At first he thought it was Adrienne but after a mere second realized it couldn't be her. The women waiting for him was several years younger than Adrienne, Adrienne was nineteen where this girl was probably only fifteen. It was an easy mistake to make however, as they looked very similar.

She had the same Alabaster skin, same aristocratic features, the same red eyes and lips; but there were differences too. This woman's hair more resembled fresh spilt blood then Adrienne's own newly poured red wine. Her body hadn't matured yet, but he could tell that it was well on its way. Her breasts were smaller and her dress style was different, instead of the sleek and elegant dresses that Adrienne preferred this young woman wore designer boot cut jeans and a form fit t-shirt with a foot wide bell sleeves. He could tell she had on goth boots and her dramatic eye makeup was flawless and really supported her look – and her look_s_ – but that was a different matter. She was beautiful and if Tohma didn't know it was impossible he would have thought this girl was Adrienne's daughter.

"What business do you have with my sister?" The young woman asked and Tohma wasn't surprised with the relation.

"I'm afraid that I have upset her and I wish to apologize and make amends." He said sincerely and she looked and him skeptically for a moment before it seemed as if suddenly something dawned on her.

"I thought you had a wife." She answered and Tohma signed once again and hung his head for a second as he lifted it her replied.

"Not any more. I sent the divorce papers last night and hopped on a plane some time early this morning. I don't remember the time." He replied and the girl gave him a pitying look.

"A word of advice," He nodded for her to continue. "Marry her quickly." He looked at her shocked and she giggled slightly. "Her boy friends don't last long – I don't want to go into it so you'll have to ask Shuichi if you want to know the full story. Adrienne's three doors to your right and up that staircase, once you reach that floor its easy enough to find." She disappeared a minute later and Tohma began his search again.

The third door on the right contained, as he had expected, a staircase. At the top of said stare case was a room and another staircase. He chose the room. He didn't knock as he didn't suppose that would go over well and he didn't want to give her the chance to lock the door. He opened the door to find a large room covered and draped with – not silk as he had assumed – but furs. It was obvious that they were all fake and Tohma knew that the only reason for that was Adrienne didn't want to sleep in the same room as dead animal skins. He would bet that they were warm and soft though and they were everywhere. They even covered the floor and so he took his shoes off before entering.

He found Adrienne bent over a desk tending to a poinsettia and it suddenly occurred to him that the staircase out side that he hadn't taken might lead to a roof green house. "What's your sister's name?" He asked and Adrienne spun around. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"How did you get in here?" She asked and he could see she look thoroughly distressed.

"Your butler hinted that I should break in and pointed me in a direction. Your sister was even kinder, along with more specific directions on how to get to your room she also gave me a peace of advice for free." He walked toward her slowly and she rose and shifted to the side before backing up. It took him only a moment to realize what was behind her and he lunged forward before she could make her move. He would not let her escape into the bathroom she _would_ talk to him.

"Let me go!" She screamed as he pinned her to a wall and pressed her into it. "Why are you here?!?" Adrienne looked as if she were going to cry and Tohma knew that if she had something in her hands she would be throwing it at him if she could.

"I wanted to see you, we need to talk." He said slowly trying to calm her with his tone, it clearly wasn't working.

"What could we possibly have to talk about – you have Mika. I was the fool for falling for a man who was already taken, this is my problem and you needn't be concerned with it. Leave me." Tohma pulled her away from the wall and somehow managed to stumble backward onto her bed and there he simply held her for several minutes. After a moment of struggling she seemed to calm and finally Tohma spoke.

"Not any more," When Adrienne went to cut in he hushed her. "I don't have Mika anymore." She stilled abruptly and waited for him to continue. "I left Mika last night, the divorce papers arrived and will be finalized in a few weeks. I never really loved Mika, it was an arranged marriage and we were just very good friends in reality. Now this is my problem, why? Because Adrienne Bane Bastian, I am thoroughly and completely in love with you. Now what are we going to do about this?"

She looked up at him with a watery smile and Tohma found he could hardly breathe at how utterly…well breath taking she was. She lifted her arm and her finger pointed at herself. "Amore?" She said and he nodded.

"In Japan we say," And he poked her nose softly. "Koi." She giggled and lunged at him even though she was already in her arms. "Adrienne I know this is sudden and the divorce isn't finalized yet but…will you marry me?" She blinked at him for a few minutes and then tried to hide her smile and failed miserably.

"You really did talk to my sister didn't you? Did she tell you the whole story?" He shook his head and she laughed.

"She said she didn't want to get into it and that I should ask Shuichi if I wanted to know." Tohma smiled at how happy she was and disregarded the fact that she hadn't answered the question.

"My sister's name is Cstell and yes, Tohma Seguchi I'll marry you. Besides I rather fancy the sound of it. Adrienne Seguchi. Its something I can work with." She smiled lovingly at him and Tohma was ecstatic.

♫

♪

♫

"I hope everyone will like you." Tohma said as they walked down the hallway ignoring the fact that Cstell was standing next to the staircase waiting for them. "I know Shuichi likes you and I wouldn't expect Mika to like you – if she did I would have to assume you were in fact a goddess – but Eiri and Noriko and Ryuichi, it would be nice if we could all get along and act civilly." Adrienne smiled and nodded but glanced forward just in time to see Cstell's eyes widen and her little sister leap.

"Shit!" Adrienne screeched and tried to push Tohma out of the way to no avail. Her sister latched onto her new fiancé and held fast.

"Did you say Ryuichi? Like Ryuichi Sakuma? Like the hottest man alive Ryuichi Sakuma?" Tohma nodded bemusedly and Cstell's eyes got huge. "YOU KNOW HIM?!?" Tohma nodded. "Ohmygodyouhavetointroduceme!" Tohma nodded once more and she stilled. "Really?" A nod. "Like really really?" Another nod. "Like really really really-" Tohma cut her off.

"Yes I'll really introduce you to him. Your going to meet him at the wedding in a month. Your going to be the Maid of Honor? Ryuichi will probably be a Grooms Man. But may I ask how you got to be a fan of his?" Tohma was curious to this as he didn't think Nittle Grasper was very big in other countries.

"Oh well I've only been home for a few days. I was going to an all girls school in America and I randomly ended up with a ticket to one of his concerts a few years back. I figured it couldn't be horrible so I went." Cstell answered and Adrienne added her two cents.

"And she fell in love with him. She only learned Japanese because she found out about Nittle Grasper. She wanted to understand his lyrics so she stole my Nittle Grasper CDs and the few Ryuichi Sakuma posters Shuichi had left behind and stole off to her room after scheduling a Japanese class." Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she didn't have much in the way of Ryuichi Sakuma posters but she had just about every Tohma Seguchi poster she could get her hands on." Adrienne was scarlet and Tohma couldn't contain his grin. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you before! Tohma Seguchi, I mean I'd seen you on the Nittle Grasper videos so many times its funny I didn't realize it was you."

Cstell looked at the both of them and finally said in a wheedling voice. "Sooo…when are we going to Japan?" Tohma could see it now. Ryuichi was in for one hell of a surprise. She seemed to be one of those fans that you couldn't get rid of and the fact that she was about to practically become Ryu's family would make it even harder to get away. He also had no doubt that Shuichi and Eiri would be showing up soon but that was a different story entirely. Let the games begin, again.

**Well there you go I finally got around to finishing my update. I started this chapter a while back and just never got around to updating it. I really don't have an excuse. I wanted to write this chapter a long time ago and when I finally got the chance I never could get around to it. So cookies will be easy on this one.**

**Five cookies for each vote – simple right?!?**

**Should Eiri, Ryuichi, or Shuichi be Tohma's Best Man?**

**Should Cstell or Shuichi be Adrienne's Maid of Honor?**

**A suggestion on who else is should be one of the Bride's Maids?**

**Should I have Mika show up and try to ruin the wedding?**

**Should I have another story that's a Ryuichi/Cstell fic?**

**Should I have Tatsuha show up and try to compete with Cstell for Ryuichi?**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	8. A Berry Happy Ending

I know I know, its been two years since I last updated! Finally I'm getting around to finishing this story. I know y'all must be having a holy shit moment over the fact that I'm actually updating this. I'll say it now, this is the final chapter for this story and I'm so happy to have gotten it out there to you guys.

**A Berry Good Ending**

Past

_"Did you say Ryuichi? Like Ryuichi Sakuma? Like the hottest man alive Ryuichi Sakuma?" Tohma nodded bemusedly and Cstell's eyes got huge. "YOU KNOW HIM?" Tohma nodded. "Ohmygodyouhavetointroduceme!" Tohma nodded once more and she stilled. "Really?" A nod. "Like really really?" Another nod. "Like really really really-" Tohma cut her off._

_"Yes I'll really introduce you to him. Your going to meet him at the wedding in a month. Your going to be the Maid of Honor? Ryuichi will probably be a Grooms Man. But may I ask how you got to be a fan of his?" Tohma was curious to this as he didn't think Nittle Grasper was very big in other countries._

_"Oh well I've only been home for a few days. I was going to an all girls school in America and I randomly ended up with a ticket to one of his concerts a few years back. I figured it couldn't be horrible so I went." Cstell answered and Adrienne added her two cents._

_"And she fell in love with him. She only learned Japanese because she found out about Nittle Grasper. She wanted to understand his lyrics so she stole my Nittle Grasper CDs and the few Ryuichi Sakuma posters Shuichi had left behind and stole off to her room after scheduling a Japanese class." Adrienne rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah she didn't have much in the way of Ryuichi Sakuma posters but she had just about every Tohma Seguchi poster she could get her hands on." Adrienne was scarlet and Tohma couldn't contain his grin. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you before! Tohma Seguchi, I mean I'd seen you on the Nittle Grasper videos so many times its funny I didn't realize it was you."_

_Cstell looked at the both of them and finally said in a wheedling voice. "Sooo…when are we going to Japan?" Tohma could see it now. Ryuichi was in for one hell of a surprise. She seemed to be one of those fans that you couldn't get rid of and the fact that she was about to practically become Ryu's family would make it even harder to get away. He also had no doubt that Shuichi and Eiri would be showing up soon but that was a different story entirely. Let the games begin, again._

Present

The wedding was an extravagant affair. With all their efforts combined they dropped a clean .75 mil before all was said and done. The nuptials were exchanged under a large stone arch draped with wine colored roses amidst an outrageous fanfare. Shuichi was a dashing best man standing opposite Cstell. Ryuichi and Eiri also stood behind Tohma on this special occasion. Noriko had made peace with the situation and smiled at Cstell from her position as brides maid. 

Dri was a picture of beauty in her gown a fact no one could dispute. Cstell went mad after being introduced to Ryuichi at the dinner banquet. This was quickly shot down by Tatsuha who claimed Ryuichi as his in a flurry of rage. 

"Okay, I wont dispute this claim." Cstell said.

"-And if you even think of touching hi-, wait what? You will?" Tatsuha exclaimed.

"Yep…as loooong as I get to watch." She said motioning back and forth between the two.

"Cool, deal." He replied much to Ryuichi's shock as his suddenly appointed boyfriend seemed so quick to share.

They shook on it and that was that.

"How are things with the two of you?" Dri asked Shuichi and Eiri.

"Good, no fighting yet, but that's only a matter of time." Shuichi responded.

"Good, just remember, there is no love without conflict."

"Sage advice." Tohma commented to his new bride.

"Oh don't I know it," Dri replied and giggled as Tohma whisked her off.

"They're so perfect for each other," Shuichi commented to Eiri.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Just like we're perfect for each other." He finished.

"Pft," Eiri grunted. "Yeah especially when you do that thing with your tongue when you-" 

"Silence! _I kill you_!" Shuichi cried playfully.

"Whatever Ahkmed." Eiri laughed as they watched the crowd. Shuichi smiled a secret little smile to himself thinking about how often Eiri had been smiling and laughing recently. It pleased him to the core to know without a shadow of a doubt that he was the reason for it. And in the end that was all he really needed. After all, love wasn't about money or power or being grown up and having sex. Love was about that special feeling and all consuming happiness you get from being with the person you love. The feeling he got when he was around Yuki. The feeling he knew, though Eiri might never admit it out loud, Yuki felt himself when he was near Shuichi. That feeling called love. The love that makes people do such stupid things, pursue any goal, if only to make your loved one happy. The love that made Shuichi leave Yuki, in order to become on very black berry, so that he could come back to him.

Love. Its what turned a Red Berry into a Black Berry.

And Yuki couldn't be happier about it.

**End**

Well that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed this story and check out my other fics.

~ I'm out, Kuro Tenka.


	9. Cookie Results!

**So the story is over but the prize has yet to be awarded. Drum roll please! **

…**..**

**And the winner is**

…**..**

*** Opens the envolope slowlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy***

…**...**

**DarkInuyashaangel!**

**Congratz! You finished with a startling 65 cookies!**

**Since the story is over you can't request more chapters sooner. HOWEVER you may pick a one shot for me to write. You get to pic the anime, genre, paring, and plot line.**

**You can let me know in a review what you want or you can PM me to let me know.**

**~ Kuro Tenka**


End file.
